


Worth The Wait

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [8]
Category: Cravity (Band), MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Martial Arts, Medical Conditions, Mutual Pining, Painting, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sword Dancer!Song Hyeongjun, Teen Romance, Voice Actor!Kim Minkyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Watching someone leaving and not knowing if they are going to come back is the scariest thing ever."
Relationships: Kim Minkyu (Produce 101) & Kim Sihun, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101) & Koo Jungmo, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101) & Lee Hangyul, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101)/Song Hyeongjun, Kim Sihun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Kim Minkyu (Produce101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin, Lee Hangyul & Song Hyeongjun, Song Hyeongjun & Kim Sihun, Song Hyeongjun & Original Female Character(s), Song Hyeongjun & Original Male Character(s), Song Hyeongjun & Song Yuvin, Song Yuvin & Original Female Character(s), Song Yuvin & Original Male Character(s), Song hyeongjun & Koo Jungmo
Series: Acceptance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 4





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> > A part of Acceptance series, related to main couple's ending story.  
> > Both Hyeongjun & Minkyu appeared in "Heart Under Blade" & "Longing For Memories".  
> > Contains spoilers for the main couple's 4th installment tetralogy (final).
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols & KActors/KActress & a Korean dance troupe as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

_You And Me - On The Way To Airport OST_

**KLINIK BERSALIN & GINEKOLOGI ROEN, GWANGMYEONG, 1 AGUSTUS 2011**

“Halo?”

Ragu dan penuh tanda tanya. Dua hal itulah yang terlintas di benak Hyeongjun ketika ponselnya menerima panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Namun di saat genting seperti ini, mungkin ada kerabat jauh yang ingin tahu kondisi terkini ibu tirinya yang baru saja melahirkan. Dia baik-baik saja, tapi sayang bayinya terlahir prematur 7,5 bulan sehingga mengalami anemia dan memerlukan transfusi darah secepatnya. Akhirnya Hyeongjun terpaksa mengangkat telepon itu.

_“Halo.”_

Terdengar suara remaja pria yang cukup familier belakangan ini dari seberang ponselnya.

_”Hyeongjun? Ini Minkyu. Kau sudah di rumah?”_

”Halo, Kak. Aku sudah di Gwangmyeong, tapi sekarang sedang menemani mama di klinik bersalin. Pagi tadi sudah melahirkan dengan selamat.”

_”Syukurlah, lalu bayinya?”_

“Adikku mengalami anemia karena lahir prematur. Butuh donor darah AB segera.”

_”Sudah dapat pendonornya?”_

“Baru satu orang,” jawab Hyeongjun dari sofa, sembari memandangi mamanya yang tertidur pulas di ranjang. “Kakakku yang ada di Seoul sudah bersedia mendonorkan darahnya dua kantong. Masih butuh beberapa lagi. Golongan darahku juga AB, tapi karena tekanan darahku rendah sepulang dari Yeosu, aku harus istirahat dulu. Mungkin besok pagi baru bisa diambil.”

_”Lanjutkan saja istirahatmu kalau begitu. Maaf sudah mengganggu—”_

“Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena pulang lebih awal tanpa pamit pada Kak Minkyu.”

_“Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, sekarang aku sudah tahu alasanmu. Keluarga tetap yang terpenting.”_

“Terima kasih, Kak. Omong-omong, Kakak tahu nomorku dari siapa? Kak Hangyul?”

_”Dari siapa lagi? Simpan nomorku, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja. Sampai jumpa lagi.”_

“Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Kak.”

Hyeongjun tak menyangka jika Minkyu, teman barunya selama 7 hari mengikuti _International Youth Festival_ di Yeosu kemarin, tetap berusaha menghubunginya meski acara sudah selesai dan jarak Gwangmyeong-Ulsan yang jauhnya 307 km. Panggilan dari Minkyu cukup singkat, tapi setidaknya bisa menaikkan _mood_ Hyeongjun yang menurun karena lelah bercampur cemas. Dia pun kembali berbaring di sofa dan melanjutkan tidur-tidur ayamnya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamarnya, Minkyu masih terjaga walau kacamata tebalnya sudah ditaruh di atas nakas dan tubuhnya terbujur santai di ranjang. Kedua matanya asyik melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama Hyeongjun dan tiga teman baru lain yang akrab selama di Yeosu; Hangyul, Sihun, dan Wonjin. Sesekali senyum kecil tergurat di wajah Minkyu kala mengingat kejadian-kejadian seru dan konyol yang mereka lewati.

Ibu jari kanannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menekan tombol _next_ , tiba-tiba berhenti tatkala layar kamera sakunya menampilkan foto Hyeongjun yang tersenyum lepas dengan wajah cemong penuh lumpur. Minkyu ingat itu hasil jepretannya ketika mereka sedang berburu kerang di pantai berlumpur Desa Jangcheok. Minkyu juga ingat, saat itulah dia sadar kalau Hyeongjun sudah memikat hatinya. Percakapan dengan Hangyul saat malam terakhir mereka di Yeosu, entah kenapa jadi ikut terputar di otak Minkyu.

_KAMAR 607, HS TOURIST HOTEL, YEOSU, 31 JULI 2011 PK. 23.00_

“Hyeongjun menggemaskan, ya?”

Kalimat retorik itu mengalihkan perhatian Minkyu dari layar kamera ke wajah Hangyul yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Minkyu rasanya ingin menarik selimut dan kasur lipat Hangyul untuk menutupi ekspresi menyebalkan itu sekaligus menggulung tubuh besar temannya itu. Apa daya Minkyu lebih kurus, dia tak akan pernah menang melawan si harimau muda itu.

“Diam, urus saja masalah hatimu sendiri.”

“Aduh, lucunya si Kutu Buku ini,” goda Hangyul lagi, kali ini sambil mencubit pipi kanan Minkyu.

“Kau senang sekali malam ini. Sihun sudah menerima pernyataan cintamu?”

“Batal.”

“Kenapa?”

“Terlalu gugup. Kami malah jadi canggung setelah aku memujinya tanpa alasan.”

Minkyu tak kuasa menahan tawanya Perut pun ikut geli sampai harus dia pegangi.

“Lihat, sekarang siapa yang bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain?” Hangyul merajuk. “Tapi sesampainya kami di Seoul nanti, aku akan mencoba lagi. Oh, ya, aku baru ingat.”

Hangyul tiba-tiba meraba bawah kasur lipatnya dengan tangan kanan di sela-sela obrolan. Rupanya dia mengambil ponsel, lalu memencet beberapa tombol.

“Sudah kukirim, ya, nomornya Hyeongjun.”

Minkyu refleks meraih ponselnya juga untuk memastikan.

“Terima kasih.”

“Sama-sama. Tapi perlu kau ingat…”

Lagi-lagi perhatian Minkyu terdistraksi oleh ucapan Hangyul.

“Hyeongjun baru kelas 3 SMP. Dia masih ingin bebas dan memperluas pertemanan, jadi jangan buru-buru. Terlebih jarak kalian nanti akan jauh.”

“Bilang itu pada dirimu sendiri… Ah! Sakit!!!” pekik Minkyu saat Hangyul mencubit pinggangnya. Begitulah jadinya kalau Minkyu coba menyerang balik Hangyul.

“Dengar, aku tahu kau cerdas. Jadi, sebaiknya kau fokus belajar agar bisa kuliah di ibukota. Aku tunggu, ya? Hyeongjun juga. Katanya bulan depan dia akan pindah dari Gwangmyeong ke Seoul.”

**APARTEMEN GEUMHO DAEWOO, SEOUL, FEBRUARI 2012**

> **Kak Hangyul, sibuk?** **Aku sudah selesai beres-beres**
> 
> Tidak. Kenapa? Bertemu sekarang?
> 
> **Ya**
> 
> OK.
> 
> Lotteria dekat Apartemen Geumho Dusan
> 
> **Ok**

“Ayah, Mama. Aku keluar, ya. Mau bertemu teman,” ucap Hyeongjun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar orang tuanya. Dari posisinya itu, sang ayah terlihat duduk di sebelah mamanya yang tengah menimang adik bayi. Song Jihyo namanya.

“Hati-hati. Kita masih belum hafal daerah sini.”

“Ya, Ayah. Mungkin nanti kami akan berkeliling setelah ini,” balas Hyeongjun sambil melangkah mendekati mereka dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada Jihyo. “Kakak pergi dulu, ya. Jangan nakal.”

Kaki-kaki jenjang Hyeongjun bergerak ringan menuju gerbang apartemen yang seharusnya dia dan keluarga tempati sejak September lalu. Namun mengingat Jihyo dan mamanya harus menjalani pemulihan intensif pascalahir, ayah Hyeongjun mau tidak mau mengundurkan rencana mereka. Berkat itu juga, Hyeongjun jadi tidak perlu transfer sekolah di paruh tahun ajaran terakhirnya dan berhasil menamatkan seluruh pendidikan SMP-nya di Gwangmyeong.

Hyeongjun sungguh tak sabar ingin mengeksplor daerah barunya. Terlebih apartemen yang dia tinggali sekarang terhubung langsung dengan Taman Dalmaji (달맞이 공원). Dari taman yang berada di atas bukit kecil itu, Hyeongjun akan bisa melihat pemandangan Sungai Han dan jalan-jalan besar di sekitarnya.

****

“Hei! Akhirnya, ya?” sapa Hangyul sembari menepuk pundak kanan Hyeongjun yang sudah sampai lebih dulu di Lotteria.

“Halo, Kak. Apa kabar?”

“Baik, sudah pesan makanan?”

“Sudah, Kakak?”

“Nanti saja, masih kenyang. Kau tinggal di Geumho-dong berapa?”

“Geumho-dong 4-ga.”

“Sungguh? Aku juga. Jangan bilang Apartemen Seoul Purgio? Rumahku di sana.”

“Bukan, aku di Apartemen Geumho Daewoo, belakangnya Taman Dalmaji.”

“Nah, apartemenku ada di sebelah Barat taman itu. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumahku.”

“Dengan senang hati. Omong-omong, Kak Hangyul tahu _dojang_ (tempat latihan) Haidong Gumdo sekitar sini? Gara-gara kau unjuk gigi tebas koran saat festival lalu, aku jadi ingin mendalami bela diri itu. Terlebih kakakku yang selalu menjadi panutanku, dulu sempat berlatih Haidong Gumdo juga sampai sabuk hitam pertama tingkat satu.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak berlatih di _dojang_ kakakmu saja?”

“Kakak mengalami kecelakaan yang membahayakan saraf pendengarannya. Daripada semakin parah, akhirnya dia berhenti. Lagi pula, kakak ikut ibu tinggal di Jamsil-dong setelah orang tua kami bercerai, sedangkan aku tinggal bersama ayah.”

“Begitu, ya. Baiklah. Sehabis makan, kita ke _dojang_ -ku.”

Hyeongjun membalas ajakan Hangyul dengan anggukan kepala penuh semangat.

“Oh, ya… Kau dan Minkyu masih saling kontak?” tiba-tiba Hangyul mengubah topik obrolan.

“Masih. Besok katanya dia mau operasi lasik mata, jadi mungkin tidak akan memegang ponsel selama beberapa hari ke depan.”

“Oh… kalau soal itu, Minkyu juga memberitahuku.”

Hyeongjun berhenti mengunyah burger-nya begitu mendengar perkataan Hangyul barusan. Hyeongjun pikir Minkyu hanya memberi tahu dia, mengingat mereka cukup sering berkomunikasi via Kakao Talk.

“Kak Hangyul sendiri bagaimana dengan Kak Sihun?” kini giliran Hyeongjun yang bertanya dengan raut wajah polosnya.

“ _Game over._ ”

“Kenapa?”

“Sepulang dari Yeosu, kami tidak saling kontak lagi padahal aku sudah memberikan nomor ponsel saat kami berpisah di Stasiun Yongsan. Sudahlah, mungkin ekspektasiku pada Sihun juga terlalu besar. Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku ingin bersenang-senang hari ini. Aku pesan makanan dulu, ya.”

****

> **Kak Minkyu, aku sudah daftar Haidong Gumdo** **Di dojang Kak Hangyul ^–^v**
> 
> **Kak Minkyu, hari ini aku mulai sekolah di SMA Hanyang University**
> 
> **Kak Minkyu, mulai sekarang aku antar-jemput Jihyo ke PAUD** **Dekat sekolahku juga** **Mama sudah mulai kerja lagi**
> 
> **Kak Minkyu, aku dan Jihyo sedang di Museum Manhwa Korea dengan Kak Yuvin**
> 
> **Kak Minkyu, aku menginap di rumah ibu 3 malam**
> 
> **Kak Minkyu, sore ini aku bersepeda di tepi Sungai Han** **Bersama Kak Hangyul dan Kak Yohan**
> 
> **Kak Minkyu! Aku lulus kenaikan level!** **Sekarang aku sabuk merah, hore!** **Dua tingkat lagi dapat sabuk hitam**

Hyeongjun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur seusai mengirim teks pada Minkyu. Dia kelelahan karena sore itu baru selesai mengikuti ujian kenaikan sabuk. Meski demikian, letihnya terbayar tuntas dengan ketekunannya berlatih bela diri pedang itu selama 20 bulan terakhir. Peningkatan Hyeongjun juga termasuk yang pesat jika dibanding murid-murid lain. Hangyul yang selalu mendampingi Hyeongjun sebagai asisten pelatih pun mengakuinya.

Selaku teman _chat_ , Minkyu senantiasa menyemangati Hyeongjun dengan kalimat-kalimat positif. Pun sebaliknya Hyeongjun kepada Minkyu, karena keduanya sesama pelajar dengan segudang aktivitas.

Namun malam ini, Minkyu mengirimkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa sampai-sampai Hyeongjun bisa menahan kedipan mata 10 detik lamanya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah swafoto terbarunya.

Selama ini Hyeongjun yang lebih sering mengirim swafoto, sementara Minkyu hanya foto-foto pemandangan dan tempat yang dia kunjungi atau apa pun yang sedang dia lakukan, termasuk lukisan-lukisan yang sudah menjadi bakat Minkyu sejak kecil. Wajar jika Hyeongjun terdiam cukup lama kali ini karena di swafotonya itu, penampilan Minkyu tampak berbeda dengan yang terakhir Hyeongjun lihat.

Aslinya Minkyu memang tampan. Hanya saja dulu itu tertutupi oleh kacamata tebalnya. Berkat lasik yang dia jalani hampir 2 tahun lalu itu, kelopak mata ganda alaminya jadi terlihat jelas. Bahkan Hyeongjun baru menyadari bahwa bulu mata Minkyu cukup lentik dan indah untuk ukuran laki-laki. Gaya potongan rambutnya juga semakin memancarkan kegantengannya. Masa puber sudah mengubah Minkyu begitu dahsyat. Sayangnya, lamunan Hyeongjun terhentikan oleh getaran ponselnya. Rupanya panggilan masuk dari Minkyu.

“Halo?”

_”Hyeongjun? Kau sudah tidur?”_

“Belum, Kak. Kenapa?”

_”Bulan depan aku akan mengikuti ujian suneung (수능). Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu soal pilihan universitas yang aku tuju.”_

“Silakan, aku menyimak.”

_”Yang pertama UNIST di Ulsan. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berminat pada ilmu eksak, tapi orang tuaku berharap aku masuk jurusan Teknik Design sana. Pertimbangan lainnya karena kampusnya dekat rumahku.”_

_“Yang kedua, Hanyang University di Seoul. Aku tertarik dengan jurusan Sastra Inggrisnya dan ingin memperdalam kemampuanku. Selain itu jika aku diterima di sana, mungkin kita bisa sering bertemu. Aku juga ingin merasakan tinggal di daerah lain di luar Ulsan.”_

Entah kenapa bibir Hyeongjun tiba-tiba membentuk senyuman simpul yang manis.

_”Terakhir, Dong-A University di Busan jurusan Pariwisata. Ini jalan tengah antara kemauan orang tuaku dan kemauanku sendiri. Di luar Ulsan, tapi tidak terlalu jauh dan kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisku pasti akan terpakai. Bagaimana menurutmu?”_

Hyeongjun terdiam. Mulutnya boleh tidak bergerak, tapi isi kepalanya sibuk memikirkan saran yang terbaik dan tetap netral.

“Aku belum tahu banyak soal perguruan tinggi. Jadi, apa pun yang Kak Minkyu pilih, akan aku dukung. Yang terpenting lulus ujian dulu.”

Di dalam kamarnya, Minkyu tampak sedikit tidak puas dengan ucapan Hyeongjun. Jujur, dia mengharapkan Hyeongjun memintanya datang ke Seoul.

_“Tapi…”_

“Tapi apa?”

_”Kalau Kak Minkyu bisa datang ke Seoul, tentu aku sangat senang. Omong-omong, ayahku dosen jurusan Sastra Inggris di Hanyang University. Kalau Kakak masuk ke sana, kalian pasti akan sering bertemu.”_

“Benarkah?” tiba-tiba nada suara Minkyu jadi lebih bersemangat.

_”Benar. Ikuti saja kata hati Kakak. Bagaimanapun aku hanya bisa berpendapat, selebihnya tetap Kak Minkyu yang memutuskan.”_

“Baiklah, terima kasih sarannya. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.”

Raut wajah Minkyu yang muram dan penuh stres, perlahan berubah menjadi cerah dengan senyum selebar Sungai Han. Hmm... Sepertinya ada yang bisa tertidur nyenyak malam ini.

**HUTAN SEOUL, 6 APRIL 2014**

“Jihyo, itu bacanya apa?” tanya Hyeongjun pada gadis kecil berusia hampir 3 tahun yang bersandar nyaman dalam gendongannya.

“Hutan Seoul.”

“Bagus! Kalau yang itu?” kali ini Hyeongjun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada papan petunjuk jalan yang ada di dekat mereka, masih mencoba mengalihkan atensi Jihyo selagi menunggu Minkyu di pintu masuk Hutan Seoul.

Ya, Minkyu akhirnya diterima di Hanyang University jurusan Sastra Inggris. Meski Minkyu sudah tiba di Seoul sejak akhir Februari, mereka berdua tak serta-merta langsung bertemu karena Hyeongjun sibuk dengan persiapan ujian kenaikan level ke sabuk hitam pertama tingkat empat, sedangkan Minkyu harus mengurus tetek-bengek kehidupan mahasiswa baru dari luar Seoul. Mulai dari daftar ulang, membeli buku-buku, pindah ke asrama kampus, orientasi, sampai beradaptasi dengan metode perkuliahan yang jauh berbeda dibandingkan saat masih SMA.

Beruntung Minkyu mendapat teman sekamar yang sangat membantu dan supel bernama Koo Jungmo. Dia seangkatan Minkyu, tapi mengambil jurusan Pendidikan. Jungmo sendiri sebenarnya orang Seoul, tapi dia memilih tinggal di asrama agar lebih mandiri dan bisa mendapat lebih banyak teman.

_Cherry Blossom Ending by Busker Busker_

“Hyeongjun?”

Yang dipanggil namanya lantas membalikkan tubuh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Kedua mata besar Hyeongjun terpaku pada sosok pemuda setinggi 185 cm yang berdiri menyapanya dengan senyuman manis.

“Halo, lama tidak berjumpa,” katanya lagi.

Hyeongjun masih bergeming di posisinya karena dia tidak menyangka Minkyu yang dulu dia temui di Yeosu dan berlanjut sebagai teman _chat_ hingga kini, berubah menjadi setampan ini saat dilihat langsung. Hyeongjun pikir sikapnya akan biasa saja karena sebelumnya Minkyu sudah mengirimkan swafoto terbarunya. Nyatanya tidak.

“Hyeongjun?” panggil Minkyu sekali lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan pandangan Hyeongjun, memastikan temannya itu tidak ‘kesurupan’.

“Oh… halo. Maaf, aku masih tidak percaya ini Kak Minkyu. Kau sungguh berbeda,” dalih Hyeongjun dengan tawa canggungnya.

“Benarkah? Padahal aku hanya menjalani operasi lasik, mengubah tatanan rambut dan memulai perawatan wajah,” timpal Minkyu sambil menggaruk sejenak tengkuknya. “Halo, ini siapa?”

“Ini Jihyo. Ayo kenalan dulu dengan Kak Minkyu, Jun pinjam tangannya, ya?”

“Kyu?!” tanya Jihyo saat Minkyu menjabat tangan mungilnya.

“Ya, panggil Kyu juga tidak apa-apa,” balas Minkyu dengan senyum melintang dari kiri ke kanan.

Tak lama setelah Minkyu melepaskan genggamannya, Jihyo mengarahkan kedua lengannya pada Minkyu dan berkata, “Kyu! Mau gendong.”

****

“Aneh. Jihyo tidak biasanya langsung nyaman begini dengan orang baru,” ungkap Hyeongjun seraya mengunyah _ttangkongppang_ (땅콩빵) yang bentuknya pun menyerupai kacang. Kue itu Minkyu belikan di dekat halte dia turun tadi.

“Benarkah?”

“Sungguh. Dasar, kecil-kecil sudah tahu lelaki tampan,” kata Hyeongjun, kali ini dengan menyodorkan _ttangkongppang_ ke mulut Minkyu yang kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi Jihyo di atas pundaknya.

Hyeongjun sengaja memilih Hutan Seoul sebagai tempat janji temu mereka karena lokasinya yang dekat dengan rumahnya dan kampus Minkyu. Selain itu, pekan ini adalah puncak festival bunga sakura di Seoul dan Hutan Seoul adalah pilihan tepat untuk menikmatinya jika tidak ingin yang terlalu padat pengunjung. Hyeongjun juga sengaja mengajak Jihyo untuk mengurangi sedikit kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua karena sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu.

Beberapa helai kelopak sakura putih yang berguguran, mulai menjatuhi mereka bertiga yang melangkah santai di dalam Hutan Seoul. Berulang kali Jihyo coba melafalkan kata ‘bunga’, ‘sakura’, ‘putih’ dan ‘indah’. Berada di atas pundak Minkyu sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Jihyo karena dia jadi bisa menyentuh bunga-bunga yang masih menggantung di dahan-dahan pohon.

Selain bunga sakura, mereka bertiga juga bisa melihat beberapa satwa seperti rusa tutul, kura-kura dan beragam jenis burung. Sejenak mereka singgah di tempat rusa-rusa agar Jihyo bisa belajar memberi makan hewan-hewan itu. Keceriaan seakan tak pernah bisa lepas dari wajah Hyeongjun, Minkyu, dan Jihyo selama berekreasi di sana.

“Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu Jihyo sudah sebesar ini,” ujar Minkyu begitu melihat balita itu sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuan Hyeongjun. Kini mereka bertiga beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman setelah puas berkeliling.

“Benar. Apa jadinya kalau waktu itu aku tidak buru-buru kembali ke Gwangmyeong?” celetuk Hyeongjun sembari mengelus-elus rambut Jihyo. “Kak Minkyu punya saudara kandung?”

“Dulu punya.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Dulu aku punya seorang kakak perempuan. Jarak usia kami 7 tahun. Tapi dia meninggal muda di usia 17 tahun.”

“Aku turut berduka cita.”

“Terima kasih. Kejadiannya juga sudah lama. Sekarang aku jadi anak tunggal,” jelas Minkyu diiringi tawa kecil sembari menghibur diri. “Kau sendiri? Apa ‘kakak yang tinggal di Seoul’ itu kakak kandungmu?”

“Ya, kakak kandung. Tapi dia ikut ibu saat orang tua kami bercerai, sementara aku ikut dengan ayah. Meski demikian, kami masih berhubungan baik.”

“Kakakmu juga mendonorkan darah untuk Jihyo, ‘kan?”

“Ya, bahkan sebulan sekali dia mengajakku dan Jihyo jalan-jalan. Kak Minkyu juga boleh ikut bulan depan kalau mau,” ajak Hyeongjun yang direspon anggukan kecil oleh Minkyu.

“Omong-omong, kau jadi mau masuk Hanyang University?”

“Ya. Aku mau ambil jurusan Pendidikan. Aku mau jadi guru seperti ibu dan ayah. Tapi karena aku suka anak kecil, jadi mungkin… guru SD?”

**JAMSIL ARENA, 13 JULI 2014**

Suasana gimnasium boleh ramai dengan tepukan yel-yel dan sorak-sorai penonton yang mendukung jagoan mereka masing-masing dalam Kejuaraan Nasional Haidong Gumdo ke-25 sore itu, tapi Minkyu sama sekali tidak terganggu karena sibuk membaca pesan-pesan yang tak henti-hentinya masuk ke grup _chat_. Dia sengaja berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas kursi penonton tingkat 1 agar tahu saat Hyeongjun masuk ke arena. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Hyeongjun sudah mengiriminya pesan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan keluar dari ruang ganti. Dan benar saja saat Minkyu mematikan ponselnya, Hyeongjun datang dari arah kanan bawah. Beruntung sudut mata Minkyu menatap pergerakan Hyeongjun yang saat itu terlihat menawan dengan kostum tari bernuansa biru-perak dan rambut ikalnya yang tertata rapi.

Pada kejuaraan kali ini, Hyeongjun mencoba debutnya di nomor tari pedang setelah berlatih intensif selama 3 bulan di bawah panduan Jimudan, kelompok tari pedang yang diasuh oleh pelatih sekaligus pemilik _dojang_ tempat Hyeongjun bernaung. Menang atau tidak, Hyeongjun berharap dengan langkahnya kali ini, kesempatannya untuk direkrut menjadi anggota baru Jimudan semakin besar. Setelahnya nanti tinggal menaikkan lagi levelnya ke sabuk pertama tingkat tiga.

“Kak Minkyu! Jangan pergi dulu! Aku urutan no. 2!”

“Ya, aku akan menontonmu sampai selesai.”

Setelah mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Minkyu, Hyeongjun kembali fokus ke tengah lapangan dan berjalan menuju kursi khusus peserta. Dari jauh, Minkyu memerhatikan sosok Hyeongjun dengan saksama. Entah Hyeongjun sendiri menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Minkyu mengakui kalau postur tubuh Hyeongjun semakin tinggi dan tegap. Pundaknya semakin lebar dan kedua lengannya semakin kencang. Sedikit tidak sejalan dengan wajahnya yang masih tampak imut dan manis.

“Halo…”

Sapaan seseorang dari sebelah kanannya, menyadarkan Minkyu dari observasinya terhadap Hyeongjun.

“Halo.”

“Kau kenal baik dengan Hyeongjun?”

“Ya. Anda siapa?”

“Perkenalkan aku Song Yuvin, kakaknya Hyeongjun,” ujar pria itu ramah sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Minkyu.

“Oh… ‘Kakak yang tinggal di Seoul’, ya? Aku Kim Minkyu, temannya Hyeongjun,” balasnya dengan meraih jabatan tangan itu.

“Kenapa dia menjulukiku seperti itu?”

“Kami sudah kenal lama saat mengikuti _International Youth Festival_ di Yeosu tahun 2011. Saat itu, Hyeongjun masih tinggal di Gwangmyeong. Mungkin karena ‘itu’?”

“Oh, sudah lama juga, ya? Pantas kalian tampak akrab saat kulihat dari jauh tadi. Kau tinggal di mana?”

“Aku tinggal di asrama Hanyang University karena berkuliah di sana.”

“Hanyang University? Jurusan apa?”

“Jurusan Sastra Inggris.”

“Sastra Inggris? Kalau begitu, kau pasti sering bertemu dengan ayah kami.”

“Ya, Hyeongjun juga sudah cerita. Profesor Song Joongki.”

“Dunia ini sempit, ya. Kau akan menonton sampai malam?”

“Tidak, aku harus pergi setelah Hyeongjun selesai tampil. Ada urusan penting.”

“Begitu. Lain kali ikutlah dengan kami saat jalan-jalan. Kau sudah bertemu Jihyo, ‘kan?”

“Sudah, dia menggemaskan sekali. Terima kasih tawaran, Kak Yuvin.”

****

“Semuanya jadi 7500 won,” ucap Minkyu pada seorang pembeli yang sedang dia layani.

Di sela-sela kesibukan perkuliahan, Minkyu bekerja paruh waktu di toserba CU di lingkungan asramanya sebagai kasir tiap Selasa dan Kamis malam serta Sabtu pagi. Sebenarnya uang saku yang diterima Minkyu setiap bulan dari orang tuanya cukup untuk bisa hidup _hedon_ di Seoul, tapi Minkyu memilih untuk menyisihkan sebagiannya ke tabungan. Toh bukan uang juga yang Minkyu cari, melainkan pengalaman kerja.

“Selamat si…”

Minkyu menghentikan ucapannya begitu tahu pembeli yang datang selanjutnya ke meja kasir adalah Hyeongjun. Dengan senyum polosnya, Hyeongjun menyodorkan semangkuk Shin Ramyun, sekotak susu kedelai Maeil, dan sebungkus cokelat Ghana.

“Kak Minkyu tidak lupa, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja, tapi kau datang terlalu cepat. 30 menit lagi aku baru selesai,” ujar Minkyu sebelum mulai memindai kode batang.

“Aku bosan belajar di rumah. Lagi pula, aku sudah membeli amunisi untuk menunggu Kak Minkyu,” tutur Hyeongjun sambil mengelus perutnya.

“Baiklah, semuanya 5800 won. Selamat makan.”

****

Sudah sejak Agustus Hyeongjun menyempatkan diri untuk belajar Bahasa Inggris dengan Minkyu karena November nanti dia harus menghadapi _suneung_. Dan seperti biasa, Hyeongjun dan Minkyu belajar di ruang santai asrama Minkyu lantai dasar.

“Minkyu!” teriak seorang pemuda dari arah lift, tak ayal Minkyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyeongjun.

“Jungmo! Mau ke mana?”

“Ada acara keluarga di rumah, Senin pagi baru balik asrama,” jelasnya seiring mendekati meja dan kursi yang Minkyu dan Hyeongjun tempati. “Kalian sedang apa?”

“Ini temanku, Song Hyeongjun. Bulan depan akan mengikuti _suneung_. Aku menemaninya belajar Bahasa Inggris.”

“Begitu rupanya… Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu,” terka Jungmo begitu Hyeongjun menoleh padanya. “Kau pelajar SMA Hanyang University, ‘kan?”

“Kakak tahu dari mana?”

“Kemarin lusa aku dan beberapa teman sefakultas ada kegiatan relawan di sana, semacam konseling untuk persiapan _suneung_ sekaligus memperkenalkan profil universitas. Kau satu kelompok dengan Kang Minhee dari jurusan Pendidikan Matematika, ‘kan?”

“Benar, Kak Minhee. Tapi maaf, aku tidak ingat Kakak…”

“Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kalau kau lupa karena kalian satu angkatan konseling bersamaan. Namamu siapa? Aku Koo Jungmo, jurusan Pendidikan.”

“Namaku Song Hyeongjun, Kak. Rencananya ingin mengambil jurusan Pendidikan juga kalau lulus _suneung_ dan ujian masuk Hanyang University.”

“Benarkah? Baguslah, nanti kalau sudah…”

Dua pemuda asing itu begitu asyik mengobrol, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di dekat mereka tapi dia merasa jauh karena tidak bisa ‘nimbrung’ dengan pembicaraan mereka.

“Uhuk… Jungmo, maaf memotong tapi nanti kau telat.”

“Benar juga,” balas Jungmo sambil melirik jam tangannya. “Sudah dulu, ya. Kalau masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, nanti main saja ke kamarku dan Minkyu. Sampai jumpa.”

“Terima kasih, Kak Jungmo.”

“Untung kau mengingatkanku. Sampai besok, Minkyu.”

Jungmo akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua setelah menepuk ringan pundak kiri Minkyu. Entah kenapa hati Minkyu rasanya lega. Dia tahu Jungmo memang supel dan informatif. Minkyu juga akan senang kalau Hyeongjun bisa masuk Hanyang University. Namun Minkyu tidak paham, kenapa dia merasa tidak aman dengan interaksi Jungmo dan Hyeongjun barusan.

**KAMAR 2-507, HANYANG TECHNO RESIDENCE HALL, 30 NOVEMBER 2014**

Segumpal kertas akhirnya menggelinding jatuh dari tempat sampah Minkyu yang sudah dipenuhi gumpalan-gumpalan kertas sebelumnya. Surai hitamnya pun sudah berantakan Minkyu garuk terus-menerus. Itu bukan karena gatal, ketombe, atau kutu. Minkyu hanya sedang frustasi tak bisa menemukan gambaran yang cocok untuk tema lomba melukis yang diadakan sebuah majalah seni populer SEOUL. Buku sketsanya bahkan tinggal sisa tiga lembar dan tenggat waktunya besok.

Selain sifat perfeksionisnya, jujur yang mengganggu imajinasi Minkyu saat ini adalah bayangan akan Hyeongjun dan Jungmo. Beberapa kali Minkyu sempat memergoki mereka berdua bertemu di kafe sekitar asrama. Minkyu menduga Hyeongjun meminta Jungmo menggantikannya karena belakangan Minkyu memang sibuk dengan berbagai aktivitas, sehingga terpaksa tidak bisa menemani Hyeongjun belajar.

Kegundahan rasanya ingin Minkyu keluarkan dari pikiran dan hati. Namun dia tak tega kalau Hyeongjun sampai tahu dan menjadi kurang fokus pada ujian-ujiannya. Oleh karena itu, Minkyu sengaja menghindari Hyeongjun untuk sementara. Pada hari ujian pun, Minkyu hanya mengirimkan pesan semangat pada Hyeongjun. Dan jika Hyeongjun coba meneleponnya seperti detik ini, Minkyu enggan mengangkat dan membiarkannya.

Setelah ponselnya berhenti bergetar, Minkyu beranjak dari meja belajar lalu mengambil jaket dan memasukkan peralatan-peralatan melukisnya ke _totebag_. Dia memutuskan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mencari inspirasi.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki lift, Hyeongjun kembali menghubunginya tapi tetap tidak Minkyu angkat.

_”Lantai dasar. Pintu terbuka.”_

Minkyu bergeming di dalam lift ketika mendapati Hyeongjun sudah berdiri di balik pintu lift sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanan. Hyeongjun juga terdiam melihat Minkyu yang tampak bergegas pergi. Kedua jari telunjuk mereka bersamaan menekan tombol lift. Hyeongjun menahan pintu lift tetap terbuka, sedangkan Minkyu menekan tombol tutup tapi dia terlambat sepersekian detik.

“Kak Minkyu mau ke mana?” tanya Hyeongjun begitu melihat tas yang ditenteng Minkyu.

_When Autumn Comes by Roy Kim_

“Selain kerja paruh waktu, aku sekarang ikut klub melukis di kampus dan komunitas teater-sulih suara. Jadi, ya… lumayan sibuk,” ujar Minkyu saat Hyeongjun menanyakan alasannya sulit untuk ditemui.

“Begitu, ya? Padahal aku hanya ingin ditemani. Sayang kalau pemandangan sebagus ini dilewatkan, ‘kan?”

Pemandangan yang Hyeongjun maksud adalah warna-warni dedaunan hijau yang berubah menjadi merah, coklat, dan kuning setiap musim gugur. Kini mereka berdua sedang menyusuri salah satu ruas jalan di Hutan Seoul. Di kiri-kanannya berjejer Pohon Gingko Biloba yang menjulang setinggi 3-4 meter. Warna kuningnya yang khas menutupi seluruh permukaan jalan bagaikan karpet emas. Angin sejuk yang berhembus di sela-sela rantingnya, membawa turun helai-helai daunnya yang bentuk serupa kipas secara perlahan.

“Kak Minkyu bawa apa di tas?”

“Ini… Buku sketsa dan beberapa alat lukis. Aku mengikuti lomba dari majalah SEOUL. Besok sudah harus diserahkan, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada ide yang sesuai menurutku. Makanya aku pergi keluar untuk mencari ilham.”

“Oh… Pikiranmu sedang mumet ternyata. Pantas lupa ini hari apa.”

Minkyu menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar ucapan Hyeongjun barusan, membiarkan yang lebih muda berjalan mendahuluinya. Di langkah kelimanya, Hyeongjun segera menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari Minkyu berdiam diri di tempatnya.

“Ini hari… Minggu?” jawab Minkyu terbata-bata.

“Payah. Jihyo juga tahu kalau ini hari Minggu. Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga dengan orang-orang terdekat…”

Hyeongjun mengambil jeda sejenak, berharap Minkyu bisa menjawabnya tanpa dia beri tahu. Namun karena tak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari raut wajah Minkyu, Hyeongjun melanjutkannya sendiri.

“Karena ini hari ulang tahunku.”

“Ulang tahun? Maaf… Selamat ulang tahun.”

“Terima kasih, sekarang temani saja aku dan pasang senyum terbaik Kak Minkyu. Jangan merusak _mood_ -ku,” perintah Hyeongjun kala mendekat, lalu dia meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Minkyu dan menariknya jalan bersama lagi.

Minkyu masih terhanyut dalam keheningannya, tapi kali ini dikarenakan gambaran yang dia inginkan sudah ketemu. Pemandangan dedaunan Pohon Gingko Biloba ini memang setiap tahun bisa Minkyu lihat di mana pun. Hanya rasanya saja yang beda karena saat ini, Minkyu melihatnya bersama Hyeongjun.

“Hyeongjun, ke sini sebentar.”

Sekarang Minkyu yang menarik Hyeongjun dan mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

“Diam sebentar,” pintanya lagi sambil mengumpulkan beberapa helai daun Gingko Biloba dan menyusunnya sedemikian rupa di atas bangku, di sebelah kanan Hyeongjun. Tak lama kemudian, Minkyu duduk di sebelah kanan dedaunan itu, sudah dengan memegang buku sketsa, pensil dan penghapusnya.

“Pegang tanganku,” kata Minkyu ketika membuka telapak tangan kirinya di atas dedaunan tadi.

“Begini?” tanya Hyeongjun, ragu-ragu dia menutup telapak tangan Minkyu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Minkyu membetulkan posisi tangan Hyeongjun yang awalnya hanya menempel di telapak tangannya, menjadi sebuah genggaman erat berkat tautan jemari mereka.

“Tahan, ya? Mau aku gambar.”

“Memang temanya apa?”

“ _Precious._ Sesuatu yang berharga,” jawab Minkyu singkat karena dia sudah mulai menggoreskan pensilnya.

Suhu musim gugur sore itu menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini mencapai 10 derajat celcius. Mustahil keluar keringat kalau hanya duduk-duduk. Namun sepertinya kening Hyeongjun tidak setuju, karena kini kilap peluhnya mulai kentara. Rona di kedua pipinya pun seakan ingin menyaingi merahnya daun maple.

**RUANG GANTI BELAKANG PANGGUNG SEOCHO CULTURE CENTER, SEOUL, 19 JUNI 2015**

“Semuanya, terima kasih banyak. Usaha keras kita selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil besar. Kuharap semangat kita tetap ada karena ini baru permulaan. Perjalanan masih panjang. Jimudan…!” seru Pelatih Kim Yoonjung mengumpulkan semua tangan anggota dan staf kelompok tari pedangnya di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

“Pasti BISA!!!”

Teriakan dan tepukan tangan seluruh orang di ruangan itu, secara resmi mengakhiri rangkaian pertunjukkan perdana Jimudan yang akan rutin diadakan sebulan sekali di Seocho Culture Center. Sebuah pencapaian besar bagi mereka, terutama bagi wanita usia 40-an tahun itu yang sudah memelihara Jimudan bagai anak sendiri selama 7 tahun terakhir.

Hyeongjun sendiri juga merasa sangat terhormat dan bangga bisa berada di sana bersama mereka. Sejak awal tahun 2015 ini, deretan peristiwa baik mulai datang menghampiri Hyeongjun. Mulai dari pengumuman lulus _suneung_ , diterima di jurusan Pendidikan Hanyang University hingga direkrut menjadi anggota terbaru Jimudan musim semi lalu dan tampil hari ini.

Sebuah buket ukuran sedang berisikan mawar putih dari sang kakak, ikut menambah senangnya suasana hati Hyeongjun saat ini.

“Adikku hebat! Kakak bangga!” ujar Yuvin sembari memberi pelukan hangatnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Hyeongjun ke kiri dan kanan.

“Terima kasih. Tanpa Kak Yuvin, aku mungkin tak akan pernah terpikir untuk mendalami Haidong Gumdo. Aku juga bangga dengan Kakak.”

Momen mengharukan kedua saudara itu sayangnya harus diinterupsi oleh getaran ponsel Hyeongjun, yang kebetulan dititipkan pada Yuvin sebelum tampil.

“Minkyu,” tutur Yuvin begitu melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel. “Ini. Aku juga bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak melihat dia hadir.”

Hyeongjun merenungi ucapan Yuvin saat menerima ponselnya kembali. Kegembiraan Hyeongjun memang sedikit kurang lengkap karena Minkyu tidak bisa menyaksikan tariannya. Dua hari jelang pertunjukan, Minkyu terpaksa harus pulang ke Ulsan. Ayahnya tiba-tiba jatuh sakit saat sedang berolahraga pagi.

“Halo,” Hyeongjun mengangkat panggilan itu sembari melihat sang kakak yang kini beralih memeluk kekasihnya, Yohan, yang juga menjadi bintang panggung malam itu. Seikat besar mawar merah makin mempercantik pemandangan berbagi kasih kedua sejoli itu di mata Hyeongjun.

_”Hyeongjun?”_

Suara Minkyu dari balik ponsel kembali memfokuskan Hyeongjun pada situasi yang akan dihadapinya.

“Ya?”

_”Temui aku di panggung. Sekarang.”_

****

Kosong. Itu yang Hyeongjun temukan saat dia mengikuti permintaan Minkyu. Para penonton sudah meninggalkan aula, bahkan pencahayaan di panggung sudah diredupkan. Pandangan coba Hyeongjun lemparkan ke seluruh aula, tidak ada tanda-tanda. Tentu saja Hyeongjun sedikit kecewa. Mengharapkan Minkyu berada di sana dan pada detik itu saja, sudah terdengar tidak masuk akal. Dengan berat hati Hyeongjun memutuskan untuk balik ke ruang ganti.

_Kazabue (Wind Flute) by Michiru Oshima, Seoul Prime-Soloist version_

“Hyeongjun!”

Lagi-lagi suara yang sama memanggil namanya. Kali ini tepat saat Hyeongjun menapakkan kaki kanannya di anak tangga panggung, tapi bukan dari pelantang ponsel.

Perlahan Hyeongjun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya. Hyeongjun terdiam seribu bahasa begitu mendapati sosok Minkyu berdiri di ujung panggung sana, memasang senyum terbaiknya yang jujur belum pernah Hyeongjun lihat selama ini.

“Aku menyaksikannya dari awal sampai akhir. Tarianmu indah dan tajam,” puji Minkyu sambil berjalan ke tengah panggung, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua. Dengan kedua tangan yang sempat dia simpan di balik punggungnya, Minkyu kemudian memperlihatkan tujuh tangkai bunga tulip kuning yang menyatu cantik dalam balutan pembungkusnya.

“Bunga-bunga ini untuk…”

Ucapan Minkyu terhenti tatkala Hyeongjun memeluknya erat setelah berlari dari ujung panggung lain. Isakan tangis Hyeongjun teredam baju yang Minkyu kenakan. Sosok Hyeongjun yang rapuh itu akhirnya Minkyu rengkuh ke dalam dekapannya.

_MUNDUR DUA JAM YANG LALU, PINTU MASUK SEOCHO CULTURE CENTER_

“Syukurlah masih sempat,” gumamnya setelah sampai di gedung pertunjukkan itu.

Minkyu benar-benar baru datang dari Ulsan dengan menaiki KTX dan berganti taksi di Stasiun Yongsan. Itu semua dia lakukan demi menepati janji untuk menyaksikan penampilan Hyeongjun. Tentunya setelah mengantongi izin orang tua. Untungnya panitia acara juga membuka loket tiket _on the spot_ bagi penonton dadakan seperti dia yang belum sempat membeli via daring.

Pintu aula baru akan dibuka 20 menit lagi sebelum pertunjukkan. Sembari menunggu, Minkyu memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko bunga di sebelah gedung yang tadi dia lihat saat turun dari taksi. Bunga-bunga beraneka ragam dan warna menyambut Minkyu sesampainya di toko. Saking indahnya, Minkyu jadi bingung harus memberikan yang mana untuk Hyeongjun.

“Ada yang bisa dibantu?”

“Bunga yang berwarna kuning hanya ada ini?” tanya Minkyu sambil menunjuk kumpulan bunga matahari di pojok etalase.

“Silakan ke sebelah sini, Tuan,” pinta si karyawan toko. Dibawanya Minkyu ke ruangan lain yang lebih besar di belakang meja kasir.

“Untuk bunga warna kuning, kami punya koleksi krisan, mawar, tulip, lily dan anggrek. Kalau boleh tahu, pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan untuk si penerima?”

Minkyu berpikir sejenak. Dia mencari bunga warna kuning karena tahu Hyeongjun suka dan cocok dengan warna itu, mengingatkannya pada saat mereka duduk di tengah-tengah pepohonan Gingko Biloba musim gugur lalu.

“Yang pasti ucapan selamat, tapi aku ingin bunga yang memiliki makna kebahagiaan dan kehangatan. Orang yang akan kuberikan sangat ceria dan enerjik.”

“Kalau begitu, pilihannya antara dua ini. Mawar dan tulip. Tuan mau yang mana?”

_KEMBALI KE PANGGUNG SEOCHO CULTURE CENTER_

“Maaf aku tadi duduk di belakang, jadi mungkin kau tidak melihatku.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Terima kasih sudah datang,” lirih Hyeongjun, masih di pelukan Minkyu. Malam ini kebahagiaan Hyeongjun terasa lengkap meski sebentar.

“Sama-sama. Tapi aku harus langsung kembali ke Ulsan, mungkin baru kembali ke Seoul seusai liburan musim panas.”

“Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka. Semoga ayah Kak Minkyu juga lekas sembuh.”

“Minkyu?”

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dari bawah panggung, menginterupsi momen berduanya dengan Hyeongjun.

“Halo, Hangyul. Lama tidak jumpa. Penampilanmu tadi bagus.”

****

Di paruh akhir tahun 2015, dinamika pertemanan Hyeongjun dan Minkyu semakin membaik. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Hyeongjun mempertemukan Minkyu dengan ibu kandungnya dan Yuvin, lagi, yang tanpa sepengetahuan Hyeongjun sudah saling berkenalan lebih dulu. Dari situ Minkyu baru mengetahui bahwa ibunya Hyeongjun penyandang tuna rungu dan mengajar di SLB Korea Kuhwa School daerah Gangdong-gu. Alhasil Hyeongjun bisa berbahasa isyarat dasar meski tidak semahir Yuvin, yang memang tinggal bersama sang ibu dan menjadi tenaga bantu juga di sekolah itu.

Mereka berlima kemudian juga menghabiskan waktu untuk rekreasi bersama di taman bermain Lotte World. Mencoba bermacam-macam wahana, baik yang aman untuk dinaiki bersama balita seumuran Jihyo, maupun yang ekstrem khusus untuk remaja seperti roller coaster.

Setelah Hyeongjun memperlihatkan dunianya, kini giliran Minkyu yang mengajak Hyeongjun ke studio tempat komunitas teater dan sulih suara yang dia ikuti biasa berlatih. Hyeongjun tidak menyangka jika Minkyu pandai berakting untuk nuansa sedih, gembira, atau takut. Begitu pula dengan jangkauan suara Minkyu yang bisa mengisi peran anak muda sampai pria tua. Suaranya juga sangat enak didengar ketika berlatih menjadi narator untuk film-film dokumenter. Sesekali Hyeongjun ikut mencoba sulih suara, tapi rupanya tidak semudah yang dia lihat karena fokus terbagi-bagi sekaligus. Mata harus memperhatikan gerak gambar di layar sembari membaca naskah, sedangkan suara harus diatur sedemikian rupa tempo dan artikulasinya. Meski demikian, pengalaman baru seperti ini tentu sangat menyenangkan bagi Hyeongjun.

**DAEMYUNG VIVALDI PARK SKI RESORT, PROVINSI GANGWON, 11 JANUARI 2016**

“ _Yeah! We made it!_ ” pekik Sihun begitu mobil yang dikendarai sang pacar, Hangyul, terparkir rapi pagi ini di depan Sono Belle Hotel & Resort. Ya, akhirnya mereka **pacaran** mulai pertengahan 2015 kemarin setelah sempat hilang kontak 4 tahun lamanya. Percaya tidak percaya. Kali ini pun, Hangyul dan Sihun memutuskan untuk mengajak serta Hyeongjun dan Minkyu berlibur pascareuni mereka Juli lalu.

“Wah! Kamarnya bagus!” celetuk Hyeongjun sesampainya mereka di kamar.

“Aku jadi teringat saat kita di Yeosu waktu itu karena kamarnya tipe _ondol_ (kamar tradisional tanpa ranjang, hanya ada kasur lipat),” timpal Minkyu sembari melepas alas kaki.

“ _As expected, my_ pacar _is the best!_ ” puji Hangyul yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan jendela kamar dan membuka tirainya.

Dari kamar mereka di Sono Belle Sayap B, tampak jelas bukit arena ski Vivaldi yang termashyur itu. Hyeongjun dan Minkyu lekas berlari ke belakang Hangyul karena tak tahan juga untuk melihat pemandangannya langsung.

“Minkyu, aku memang sengaja memesan tipe kamar ini untuk mengenang kembali memori kita berempat 2011 lalu. Yang membedakan hanya musimnya saja, ‘kan?”

“Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Sihun. Sayang Wonjin tidak bersama kita, ya?”

Celetukan Minkyu barusan membuat ketiga pasang mata lain serentak tertuju kepadanya. Senyum simpul Minkyu pun menghilang begitu dia menyadari reaksi teman-temannya.

“Dia selalu ada di hati kita semua. Ayo kita bersiap main ski!” ajak Hangyul mencairkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba tercipta di kamar itu.

****

Sebagian besar waktu di hari pertama mereka berempat habiskan dengan mencicipi lereng-lereng salju yang ada di Vivaldi Park Ski World. Totalnya ada 12 lereng dengan panjang lintasan dan sudut kemiringan yang berbeda tergantung tingkat kesulitan. Mereka mengawalinya dengan menaiki gondola menuju lintasan pemula _Ballads_ sebagai pemanasan. Sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja karena Hyeongjun, Minkyu, Hangyul, dan Sihun masing-masing menguasai dasar bermain ski. Medan di lintasan menengah _Jazz_ juga terbilang masih bisa dikuasai. Namun lain ceritanya saat mereka berpindah di lintasan menengah-atas _Reggae_. Beberapa kali Hyeongjun terjatuh, sementara Sihun sempat menabrak pemain ski lain begitu hampir sampai di ujung lintasan saking ramainya. Meski demikian, keceriaan tetap menghiasi wajah keempat pemuda itu yang bahkan masih sanggup berlomba lari di atas salju sambil menggendong yang lain di punggung. Minkyu menggendong Hyeongjun dan Hangyul menggendong Sihun. Kenangan saat bermain air di Pantai Mosageum, Yeosu, dengan saling mendorong lawan hingga jatuh ke air pun jadi terkenang kembali.

Di hari kedua, mereka memutuskan untuk melemaskan otot-otot badan yang lelah sehabis ski kemarin dengan berendam di _jjimjilbang_ dan dilanjutkan dengan menikmati fasilitas hiburan _indoor_ , seperti boling dan permainan arcade.

****

> _Oh I love you, love you, love you_
> 
> _You love me, love me, love_
> 
> 알아 (알아) 날 향한 너의 마음을 (너의 마음을)
> 
> _Ara (Ara) Nal hyanghan neoui maeumeul (Neoui maeumeul)_
> 
> **Kutahu (Kutahu) perasaanmu padaku (Perasaanmu padaku)**
> 
> _Oh I love you, love you, love you_
> 
> _Are you love me, love me, baby?_
> 
> 나도(나도) 너를 사랑하니까
> 
> _Nado (Nado) neoreul saranghanikka_
> 
> **Karena aku juga (Aku juga) mencintaimu**

Padahal pengelola Viva Music Karaoke melarang pengunjung membawa minuman keras dan menyediakan susu atau minuman soda sebagai penggantinya, tapi Hangyul dan Sihun tampaknya tetap dimabuk asmara mereka sendiri. Hyeongjun dan Minkyu hanya bisa tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan dari sofa, mengiringi kedua sejoli yang sedang bernyanyi duet di depan mereka.

“Daniel Kim Minkyu!” tiba-tiba Hangyul meneriakan namanya menjelang akhir lagu _Fool_ milik Juniel dan Jung Yonghwa itu. _“Watch and learn.”_

Tak lama setelah bilang begitu, Hangyul menarik pinggang Sihun dan menciumnya dengan intens. Sihun pasrah menerima afeksi spontan Hangyul seolah tahu maksud pacarnya itu. Tanpa antisipasi, Hyeongjun jelas kaget dan hendak menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan. Sayangnya dia terdistraksi dengan Minkyu di sebelahnya yang seketika tersedak minuman soda saat itu juga. Tangan Hyeongjun otomatis meraih selembar tisu, lalu menyeka bagian wajah Minkyu yang basah terkena cipratan.

Minkyu bingung harus mengumpat atau berterima kasih pada Hangyul karena berkat dia, kini Minkyu bisa mengamati wajah Hyeongjun dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Perlahan pandangan Minkyu bergerak dari alis Hyeongjun yang tebal, lalu turun ke kedua matanya yang bulat, ke hidungnya yang ramping dan berakhir di bibir Hyeongjun yang tidak Minkyu duga selama ini begitu... mengundang.

“Sudah. Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu, cuci tangan,” dalih Hyeongjun begitu menyadari Minkyu menatapnya dengan cara agak yang berbeda.

****

Leguhan suara Hyeongjun sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik selimutnya. Tangan kanan yang mengepal mencuat keluar, lalu meraih tepian selimut dan menyibakkannya. Kedua kelopak matanya yang tampak masih berat sengaja Hyeongjun kedipkan berkali-kali, makin lama makin cepat agar kembali sepenuhnya dari dunia mimpi. Tubuh bagian atas kemudian dia miringkan perlahan ke kanan dan kiri. Saat miring ke kiri, posisi Hyeongjun tertahan sejenak begitu mendapati kasur lipat di sebelahnya kosong ditinggalkan sang pemilik, Minkyu.

“Tumben…”

“Selamat pagi.”

Hyeongjun tersentak bangun dari kasur karena Minkyu menyapanya dari balik meja makan sambil mencelupkan sekantong teh hijau berulang kali di cangkirnya. Pakaiannya rapi dan wajahnya sudah bukan muka bantal lagi.

“Mau teh?”

“Boleh. Tak biasanya Kak Minkyu sudah bangun. Ini baru pukul 06.00.”

“Sengaja. Aku ingin jalan keluar menikmati pemandangan sebelum fajar. Nanti siang kita sudah akan _check-out_ , ‘kan?” Bohong, sebenarnya Minkyu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman.

“Aku mau ikut.”

“Baguslah. Hangyul dan Sihun kelihatan masih lelah. Aku tidak tega membangunkan mereka.”

_The Winter by Kim Wooseok_

Pagi itu suhu mencapai minus 4 derajat celsius, tapi itu tak menyurutkan semangat Minkyu dan Hyeongjun untuk meninggalkan jejak kaki mereka di atas tebalnya salju. Keduanya bercengkerama dan sesekali melempar pandangan ke sesuatu yang menarik sepanjang jalan, seperti boneka-boneka salju dan bahkan kerlip beberapa bintang di langit yang masih gelap itu.

“Tidak terasa kita sudah saling kenal selama 5 tahun, ya?”

“Ya, banyak sekali yang sudah berubah. Masih serasa mimpi Kak Minkyu datang ke Seoul dan sekarang di sini bersamaku. Penampilan Kak Minkyu juga sudah jauh berbeda.”

“Bilang saja aku dulu culun, tidak apa-apa.”

“Bukan begitu, Kak…”

“Bercanda. Kau juga sudah semakin dewasa, kau sadar itu?”

“Kalau tidak sambil melihat pertumbuhan Jihyo, mungkin aku tidak akan sadar. Karena ada Kak Yuvin juga. Aku akan selalu menjadi adik kecilnya.”

“Kalian hebat bisa tetap menjaga komunikasi meski berbeda rumah.”

“Omong-omong, aku tahu Kak Minkyu pandai melukis, jadi wajar kalau bergabung dengan klub melukis. Tapi kalau akting dan sulih suara, kenapa tertarik?”

“Karena dengan akting dan sulih suara, aku bisa menjadi apa pun.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Sewaktu kecil ibu ingin aku jadi dokter atau ilmuwan, sedangkan ayah ingin aku jadi pengusaha atau pejabat pemerintahan. Saat itu aku bingung karena belum tahu ingin jadi apa, tapi pastinya aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang nyaman bagi diriku sendiri. Lalu suatu hari aku melihat sebuah sandiwara boneka untuk pertama kali. Si penampil berakting sekaligus menyuarakan boneka-boneka yang dia pegang. Seingatku ada empat; polisi, pencuri, ibu rumah tangga dan anaknya yang masih kecil. Bayangkan saja, satu orang bisa memerankan empat karakter, bersamaan pula. Dari situlah aku tertarik belajar akting dan mendalami dunia sulih suara.”

“Alasanmu keren, Kak. Tapi dengan penampilan yang sekarang, kenapa tidak fokus ke akting saja? Kalau sudah sering tampil di layar kaca atau perak, pasti penggemarmu akan banyak. Bisa dari semua kalangan.”

“Justru itu masalahnya. Mentalku belum siap untuk mengorbankan kehidupanku yang normal ini, jadi aku memilih untuk berakting di balik layar saja.”

Tepukan tangan akhirnya Hyeongjun berikan setelah dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi mengenai jalan hidup yang Minkyu pilih di usianya yang terbilang masih muda.

“Hyeongjun…”

“Ya?”

“Aku menyukai seseorang.”

Pengakuan mendadak Minkyu barusan membuat Hyeongjun menghentikan langkahnya. Uap napasnya kini juga menjadi semakin tebal karena paru-paru Hyeongjun entah kenapa berkembang-kempis lebih cepat dibanding sebelum keluar hotel tadi. Jantungnya juga ikut berdetak kencang.

“Sungguh? Lalu?” Hyeongjun tak mengerti kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah dua pertanyaan itu. Padahal dalam hati dia sangat penasaran siapa gerangan orang itu.

“Aku sudah menyiapkan skenario dan kata-kata untuk menembak dia, tapi aku belum berlatih untuk mengutarakannya. Bisa minta tolong?”

_MUNDUR KE MALAM PERTAMA DI SONO HOTEL & RESORT, 11 JANUARI 2016_

“Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku secepat mungkin.”

Hangyul dan Sihun yang sedang dicurhati Minkyu hanya bisa saling melempar pandang.

“Lalu rencanamu bagaimana?”

“Belum tahu. Makanya aku bertanya padamu yang sudah lebih berpengalaman, Hangyul.”

Sihun berusaha menahan tawa sebisa mungkin agar Hyeongjun yang sudah tidur di pojok kamar tidak terbangun. Sihun teringat betapa canggung, polos dan konyolnya Hangyul saat mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya secara tidak langsung, sampai akhirnya dia sendiri yang harus memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang ada di antara mereka berdua selama 4 tahun.

“ _Baby,_ jangan tertawa.”

“Maaf,” Sihun coba menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum kembali fokus kepada Minkyu. “ _How about this?_ Kau ikut komunitas akting, ‘kan? Pakai itu sebagai alatmu.”

“Caranya?”

“Bilang saja ada seseorang yang kau sukai dan ingin kau tembak. Lalu minta bantuan dia untuk pura-pura menjadi orang itu supaya kau bisa dalam tanda kutip ‘berlatih’. Dengan begitu, ketegangan antara kalian berdua akan sedikit berkurang. Begitu pun tingkat kecerobohanmu. Benar, _baby_?”

“Pacarku memang cerdas,” puji Hangyul sembari mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sihun. “Minkyu, satu lagi. Ini senjata pamungkas. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya.”

“Apa?”

Hangyul segera mencondongkan tubuh ke Minkyu dan membisikkan sesuatu yang nilainya seolah setara dengan rahasia sebuah negara.

“ _What is it?_ ”

“ _You know it,_ ” jawab Hangyul sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi kekasihnya.

_KEMBALI KE PAGI HARI, 13 JANUARI 2016, DAEMYUNG VIVALDI PARK_

“Baiklah. Jadi, aku harus apa?”

“Berdiri saja di situ dan dengarkan kata-kataku. Kalau sudah, bilang padaku bagus atau tidak.”

Setelah memberikan instruksi demikian, Minkyu segera mengambil posisi menghadap Hyeongjun dengan jarak tiga langkah. Dia sempat mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan terlihat seperti sedang membaca sesuatu dari sudut pandang Hyeongjun. Padahal Minkyu hanya menggeser-geser layar menu, sengaja mengulur waktu sejenak untuk mempersiapkan diri.

“Pura-puranya aku menembakmu, ya?”

“Ok.”

Minkyu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tahu ini saat yang tepat begitu selesai menghembuskan napas.

“Hyeongjun…”

Sihun benar. Hyeongjun menjadi lebih tenang dan tidak berekspektasi macam-macam sehingga Minkyu bisa dia dengarkan dengan saksama.

“Senyummu sudah menarik hatiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Keceriaanmu perlahan mewarnai hari-hariku setelah kita menjadi semakin akrab. Setiap detiknya membuatku semakin yakin bahwa aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu dan melindungimu. Karena itu…”

Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengumpul di ujung kedua mata Minkyu, bersiap untuk meluncur kapan saja saat si pemilik sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan.

“Karena itu aku ingin kita lebih dari sekadar teman. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?”

Minkyu dan Hyeongjun sama-sama terdiam. Suara angin musim dingin yang berhembus pelan bahkan sampai bisa mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

“Bagus. Ya, bagus.”

“Benarkah? Menurutmu apa aku akan diterima?”

“Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menebak isi hati orang yang Kak Minkyu sukai.”

“Kalau begitu…”

Minkyu berjalan menuju Hyeongjun dengan sisa-sisa keberanian dan keyakinan yang dimiliki. Harga diri sudah Minkyu tinggalkan di awal pernyataan tadi. Lengan kirinya terulur meraih pinggang Hyeongjun. Sementara itu, lengan kanannya...

Minkyu memastikan bibir menempel sempurna di bibir Hyeongjun setelah lengan kanannya menopang tengkuk pujaan hatinya itu. Inilah senjata rahasia yang Hangyul bisikkan di malam pertama dan tunjukkan di malam kedua. Ketika kata-kata tidak bisa menggugah hati, maka tindakan adalah satu-satunya cara.

Selama 10 detik itu Minkyu mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Selama 10 detik itu juga, Minkyu menunjukkan kerapuhannya. Dan selama 10 detik itu pula, Minkyu pasrah dengan apa pun jawaban Hyeongjun kelak.

“Apa ini bagian dari skenario juga?” tanya Hyeongjun seusai Minkyu menjauhkan bibirnya, tapi masih dalam jarak yang terhitung dekat.

“Ini improvisasi, karena orang yang kusukai itu kau.”

****

Dalamnya laut dapat diukur, dalamnya hati manusia siapa yang tahu. Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang kini Minkyu rasakan. Jauh sebelum Minkyu memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Hyeongjun, dia paham benar bahwa pertemanan mereka yang akan jadi taruhannya.

Segera setelah ditembak pagi hari itu, Hyeongjun rupanya tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Minkyu coba mengerti dan bahkan memberikan Hyeongjun waktu untuk berpikir. Namun sayang, Minkyu agak tersiksa dengan sikap Hyeongjun mulai berubah.

Hari demi hari, Hyeongjun semakin menghindarinya. Ketika Minkyu merayakan ulang tahunnya tanggal 12 Maret, Hyeongjun juga tidak hadir. Hanya Hangyul dan Sihun yang menemaninya. Hangyul menyesal telah memberikan saran tambahan kepada Minkyu begitu melihat renggangnya hubungan kedua temannya itu. Meski demikian, Minkyu berusaha sabar. Mungkin Hyeongjun memang belum siap.

**TAMAN SALGOJI, 5 MEI 2016**

Beragam festival diadakan di seluruh penjuru Korea saat Hari Anak Nasional setiap tahunnya, tak terkecuali Hanyang University. Almamater kebanggaan Hyeongjun dan Minkyu itu tahun ini kembali menyelenggarakan festival ramah anak yang diisi oleh seluruh klub dan komunitasnya. Bersama dengan rekan-rekan klub melukisnya, Minkyu berpartisipasi dengan membuka kelas mewarnai yang bisa diikuti 5 sampai 7 anak dalam satu sesi. Setiap anak akan mendapat satu lembar kertas sketsa besar dengan model gambar yang sama, namun disediakan tiga tipe alat mewarnai; pensil warna, krayon, dan cat akrilik. Mereka bebas memilih salah satu, kemudian mengikuti arahan kakak-kakak pembimbing dalam membubuhkan warna. Hasil gambar mereka tentunya langsung bisa dibawa pulang.

Melihat wajah-wajah mungil yang tersenyum gembira di sekitarnya, membuat Minkyu jadi teringat pada Hyeongjun yang terakhir kali dia jumpai di perpustakaan pusat kampus pekan lalu. Meski singkat dan canggung, setidaknya pertemuan itu bisa mengobati rasa rindunya kepada Hyeongjun.

“Kyu!”

Lamunan Minkyu hilang seketika begitu sepasang tangan mungil merangkul kedua kakinya dari belakang.

“Jihyo?”

Minkyu sekilas melirik ke kiri-kanan sebelum akhirnya duduk jongkok di hadapan gadis kecil 5 tahun itu.

“Lama tidak jumpa. Kenapa bisa ada di sini sendirian? Mana Jun? Mana Kak Yuvin?” serentetan pertanyaan penuh cemas Minkyu lontarkan sambil mengelus-elus surai hitam Jihyo. Jawaban yang Minkyu dapatkan juga hanya berupa gelengan kepala berkali-kali.

“Kyu, gendong.”

“Baiklah, kita sambil cari kakak-kakakmu, ya?”

“Jihyo!”

Tak lama setelah Minkyu membopong Jihyo dan membalikkan tubuhnya, Hyeongjun muncul dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dia habis berlari ke sana-sini mencari Jihyo yang terlepas dari pengawasannya. Minkyu jelas senang bisa menemui Hyeongjun. Sayang senyumannya itu tidak bertahan lama karena Jungmo yang juga terengah-engah, ikut bergabung dengan mereka bertiga.

“Jihyo, akhirnya! Tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia ada di gendongan Minkyu? Hyeongjun?”

Yang dipanggil namanya oleh Jungmo tidak menyahut karena pandangannya sudah terpaku pada pria yang kini menggendong adiknya dengan begitu natural dan nyaman. Persis seperti saat kebersamaan-kebersamaan mereka sebelumnya.

“Jihyo sedang jalan-jalan bersama Jun dan Kak Jungmo, ya? Itu mereka di sana.”

“Jihyo mau sama Kyu.”

“Lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi. Sekarang Jihyo kembali ke Jun, ya?”

“Tidak mau!” rengek Jihyo sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Minkyu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Minkyu.

“Jihyo, ayo ikut Jun,” pinta sang kakak sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

“Tidak mau… Jihyo maunya sama Kyu…”

“Jihyo!”

Minkyu kaget dengan bentakan Hyeongjun pada Jihyo. Raut wajah kesal itu jujur tidak pernah Minkyu lihat langsung selama ini. Jihyo pun mengalah dan segera beralih ke dalam gendongan Hyeongjun.

“Maaf sudah merepotkan. Terima kasih.”

Dengan nada suara datar dan jawaban yang singkat, Hyeongjun membawa pergi Jihyo. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang bersikap dingin kepadanya, Jihyo masih sempat melambaikan kepalan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Minkyu. Gestur makhluk mungil menggemaskan itu seolah menyemangati Minkyu agar tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

Hyeongjun perlahan menjauhinya lagi, tapi kali ini dia menghilang dari pandangan Minkyu bersama mantan teman sekamarnya itu. Minkyu pindah dari asrama awal liburan musim dingin lalu ke sebuah _one room_ dekat stasiun bawah tanah Wangsimni. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak menyangka jika Hyeongjun dan Jungmo juga semakin akrab.

**ANGEL-IN-US COFFEE LOTTE MART HAENGDANG, 14 MEI 2016, PK. 19.00**

“Kau sebegitu bencinya pada Minkyu?”

“Bukan begitu, Kak Hangyul. Aku sama sekali tidak benci padanya.”

“Lalu kenapa sekarang kalian seperti ini? Melihatnya saja aku sudah tidak sanggup.”

Sihun menepuk ringan lutut kanan Hangyul guna menurunkan emosi pacarnya itu karena Hyeongjun terus-menerus menundukkan kepala di depan mereka berdua. Dia berusaha mengurangi kontak mata dengan Hangyul dan Sihun segera setelah mereka mulai menginterogasinya.

“Hyeongjun?” Satu, tidak ada reaksi.

“Hyeongjun?” Dua, masih berdiam diri.

“Hyeongjun, lihat aku.”

Tiga, dan kali ini Hyeongjun terpaksa menatap Sihun karena tangan kanannya diraih dan digenggam erat.

“Kami tahu yang apa terjadi pagi itu karena kami turut andil membantu Minkyu. Aku dan Hangyul minta maaf jika kau merasa dijebak. Jadi sekarang, kumohon biarkan kami membantumu memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Apa pun statusnya. Kami tidak perlu tahu jawabanmu untuk Minkyu. Kami hanya ingin tahu alasanmu menghindari dia.”

“Aku…” lirih Hyeongjun sembari menempelkan keningnya pada genggaman tangan Sihun.

Hangyul refleks mengelus-elus kepala Hyeongjun begitu isakan tangis semakin terdengar. Sekian detik kemudian, Hyeongjun coba mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Disekanya wajah Hyeongjun oleh Sihun dengan tisu yang ada di meja mereka.

“Aku hanya tak ingin kami saling mengekang. Kak Minkyu… dia punya berbagai macam aktivitas. Aku sendiri juga punya banyak tujuan. Aku takut hubungan kami akan membosankan karena sama-sama tidak punya waktu untuk masing-masing.”

“Dasar cengeng,” tukas Hangyul seraya mencubit pipi kanan Hyeongjun. “Kau pikir aku dan Sihun tidak punya kesibukan masing-masing? Buktinya kami baik-baik saja, _well_ … hubungan kami memang baru sebentar, tapi setidaknya kami belum dan semoga tidak ada pikiran untuk berpisah karena itu. Kalau kau dan Minkyu sama-sama ingin mencoba, kalian akan belajar yang namanya kompromi. Itu yang penting.”

Hangyul kemudian melemparkan senyuman manis kepada Sihun yang memandanginya dengan bangga.

“Hyeongjun, sekarang coba kau katakan semua kekhawatiranmu tadi pada Minkyu. Aku yakin dia mau dan akan senang mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang cocok dengan kami belum tentu cocok dengan kalian. Kau dan Minkyu harus mendiskusikannya berdua.”

“Sekarang kira-kira Minkyu di mana?” tanya Hangyul yang sudah menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

“Biasanya dia baru pulang latihan dari studio sulih suara.”

“Halo, Minkyu? Kau di mana? Jalan pulang? Sudah di Stasiun Wangsimni? Ok, tunggu Hyeongjun di sana, ya?”

“Apa?”

“Sana, cepat susul dia. Mumpung kau masih ingat nasihat dariku dan Hangyul.”

****

Semenjak turun dari kereta jalur 5, Hyeongjun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menaiki eskalator dan anak-anak tangga sambil menenteng satu tas kertas Lotte Mart. Napasnya berderu, bulir-bulir peluh pun sudah menepel di dahinya dan siap meluncur kapan saja.

Situasi stasiun memang cukup padat malam minggu itu, namun seharusnya Hyeongjun tidak perlu kesulitan mencari Minkyu karena di perjalanan tadi dia sempat memberi tahu akan menunggu Hyeongjun di pintu keluar nomor 9.

“Maaf sudah lama menunggu, aku mampir dulu ke suatu tempat,” kata Hyeongjun begitu mendapati pemuda jangkung itu tengah bersandar di papan petunjuk dan menghadap pintu stasiun.

Alih-alih membalas perkataan, Minkyu malah berjalan ke arah Hyeongjun lalu menyeka keringat yang lebih muda dengan lengan jaketnya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kakimu baik-baik saja? Sudah kubilang aku akan menunggu, jadi semestinya kau tak perlu sampai berlari.”

“Kakiku baik-baik saja. Lihat, ‘kan? Oh, ya, ini untuk Kak Minkyu.”

Tas yang sedari tadi digenggam sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Hyeongjun serahkan juga. Isinya pun kemudian Minkyu keluarkan satu per satu. Rupanya dua buku sketsa mungil ukuran A6. Sampul luarnya boleh tampak biasa, tapi material isi buku itu sangat istimewa karena menggunakan _hanji_ alias kertas tradisional Korea yang terbuat dari kulit bagian dalam pohon murbei dan bunga _sunset hibiscus_.

“Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, kadonya baru bisa menyusul sekarang.”

“Terima kasih. Ayo kita mengobrol sambil jalan. Seingatku setelah Gedung Kesenian Seongdong (성동문화원) ada kafe yang bagus.”

Dan begitulah mereka berdua memulai kembali interaksi yang sempat berkurang empat bulan terakhir. Topik-topik yang ringan seputar kabar masing-masing belakangan ini menjadi pembuka percakapan Hyeongjun dan Minkyu. Bisingnya lalu-lalang kendaraan di Jalan Raya Wangsimni pun perlahan memudar tatkala kedua pemuda itu semakin terhanyut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

“Tempat tinggalku yang sekarang tak jauh dari perempatan di depan itu. Nanti di pertigaan pertama belok kiri, terus sampai nanti mentok ketemu Gereja Haengdang, lalu belok kiri lagi. Rumah kelima di sebelah kanan jalan.”

“Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan ajak Jihyo ke sana. Kak Hangyul dan Kak Sihun juga pasti ingin mampir.”

Tak terasa sekarang langkah mereka sudah berada di depan gedung kesenian yang Minkyu sebutkan tadi. Kafe bernama Coffein Gurunaru itu pun sudah terlihat di seberang jalan dan tinggal satu zebra cross lagi yang perlu dilintasi. Dekat, dekat sekali.

Sayangnya, kebersamaan yang baru saja Minkyu dan Hyeongjun raih saat itu, harus disudahi oleh sesuatu yang tak pernah Minkyu duga akan dia alami untuk kedua kalinya. Di bawah rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi bumi malam itu, Minkyu terdiam lesu dalam posisi jatuh menyamping akibat didorong tanpa aba-aba oleh Hyeongjun.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Decitan ban mobil yang diikuti kencangnya bunyi tumbukan dua benda keras lagi-lagi menjadi pertanda bagi Minkyu, untuk menyaksikan orang-orang terkasih pergi dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Sesuatu yang sangat ditakuti Minkyu sepanjang hidupnya.

**RUMAH SAKIT HANYANG UNIVERSITY, 14 JULI 2019**

_Reminiscing About You - Thank You OST_

“Siang, Nak,” sapa Ayah Hyeongjun saat membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali dengan perlahan.

“Siang, Pak,” balas Minkyu dari duduknya di atas sofa dengan buku sketsa dan sebuah krayon warna abu-abu di kedua tangan.

“Ini ada kimbap tuna dan kopi susu untuk camilan soremu. Bagaimana lukisannya? Sudah selesai?”

“Sedikit lagi. Tinggal beberapa arsiran saja.”

Seusai menaruh tas bekal itu di sebelah Minkyu, Ayah Hyeongjun melirik sekilas ke lukisan itu dan tersenyum simpul.

“Aku akan ke farmasi sebentar dan kembali lagi. Kalau waktumu sudah mepet, berangkat saja.”

“Ya, Pak, terima kasih.”

Pandangan Minkyu beralih ke buku sketsa mininya lagi bersamaan dengan keluarnya ayah Hyeongjun. Dia lanjut mengarsir beberapa titik untuk menyempurkan lukisan Hyeongjun yang tersenyum sambil memegang payung. Omong-omong, itu lukisan ke-38 yang Minkyu selesaikan selama menemani Hyeongjun yang masih koma akibat kejadian naas 3 tahun 2 bulan lalu.

Setiap bulannya, Minkyu menggambar sosok Hyeongjun setengah badan dengan pose yang berbeda-beda dan mengikuti musim. Semua lukisannya tersenyum bahagia sebagai bentuk optimisme Minkyu terhadap kondisi Hyeongjun yang menunjukkan progres baik, perlahan tapi pasti.

Minkyu belajar dari pengalamannya untuk tetap sabar dan tidak pantang menyerah. Dahulu sang kakak juga mengalami kejadian yang sama hingga koma selama tiga bulan. Sayang umurnya tidak panjang. Kala itu Minkyu kecil menyesal tidak pernah menemani sang kakak di rumah sakit dan malah mengurung diri di rumah karena sudah terlalu tertekan dan pesimis. Kalaupun dengan optimis tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan jiwa kakaknya, setidaknya Minkyu sudah berada di sisinya hingga akhir hayat. Dan kini, dalam hati Minkyu berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Diguntingnya pinggiran kertas _hanji_ itu sedikit demi sedikit sebelum Minkyu pajang di salah satu sudut kamar. Di sana Minkyu menyiapkan bentangan beberapa tali katun yang masing-masing ujungnya diikatkan pada sebuah tiang kecil. Setiap lukisan yang sudah jadi Minkyu jepit pada tali itu sesuai urutan waktunya sejak Hyeongjun dipindahkan dari Unit Perawatan Intensif. Minkyu berharap Hyeongjun dapat melihat semua lukisan itu setelah siuman nanti.

“Hyeongjun, aku berangkat kerja dulu, ya? Besok aku akan kembali kemari. Mimpilah yang indah sampai kita berjumpa lagi nanti.”

Itulah yang Minkyu ucapkan berulang kali sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun yang masih terbaring nyenyak dengan ventilator di kedua lubang hidungnya, Minkyu pandangi begitu hangat dan penuh kasih. Kecupan singkat di punggung tangan Hyeongjun tak lupa Minkyu tanamkan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

****

“Siang, Kak Sunho.”

“Siang, Minkyu,” balas pria 35 tahun yang duduk di depan sebuah monitor dan seperangkat alat rekaman studio sulih suara itu. “Giliranmu sekitar 10 menit lagi. Ini naskahnya.”

“ _Frozen 2_? Ini untuk rilis di bioskop?”

“Ya, November nanti. Kau isi Olaf.”

“ _Okay._ ”

“Permisi, ada… Ah, syukurlah kau datang hari, Minkyu,” ujar Wooseok dengan reaksi lega dari balik pintu. Dengan menggenggam sejilid kertas, dia masuk ke ruang studio dan duduk di sebelah Minkyu.

“Kenapa, Kak?”

“Dua hari yang lalu kau belum jadi mengisi narator untuk _Air Crash Investigation_ episode 6 musim ke-2, ‘kan?”

“Ya, belum.”

“Terjemahan naskahnya baru aku revisi ulang, ini untuk peganganmu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai di sini, langsung ke studio 4, ya? Kookheon sudah _stand by_ di sana. Kak Sunho, Minkyu di sini sampai jam berapa?”

“Mungkin sekitar pukul 18.00.”

“Baiklah, nanti akan kuberi tahu Kookheon. Kau tidak ada jadwal di tempat lain setelah ini, ‘kan? Besok malam sudah tayang soalnya, bareng dengan yang versi _subtitle_.”

“Tidak ada, aku kosong setelah ini.”

“Bagus, terima kasih, ya.”

Wooseok bergegas pergi dari studio setelah menepuk ringan pundak Minkyu. Namun saat membuka pintu, dia menoleh kembali ke arah Minkyu karena teringat sesuatu.

“Oh, ya, Minkyu. Kabar Hyeongjun bagaimana?”

“Masih belum sadar, tapi kata dokter sambungan di tulang kering kanan sudah mulai membaik.”

“Syukurlah, maaf aku belum menjenguk lagi. Kalau pekan ini senggang, aku akan ke sana bersama ayah dan ibu.”

****

“Kak Jun, bangun. Aku sudah rindu. Ayo kita jalan lagi.”

Jihyo yang kini sudah berusia 8 tahun menidurkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang Hyeongjun. Kedua tangannya sedari tadi memainkan jemari tangan kanan sang kakak, berharap keajaiban yang sudah lama dinanti bisa muncul hari ini.

“Jihyo, sini makan dulu. _Jjampong_ -nya nanti keburu dingin,” perintah Yuvin yang sedang menyantap _jjajangmyeon_ bersama Minkyu siang ini.

Jihyo tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Kedua kelopak matanya justru semakin menutup karena memang sebenarnya ini jadwal biasa Jihyo tidur siang. Namun sebelum benar-benar rapat, Jihyo tiba-tiba merasakan ada pergerakan kecil dari telunjuk Hyeongjun. Kepala dia tegakkan kembali dan coba memperhatikan kelima jemari Hyeongjun yang lain dengan saksama. Jihyo juga berhitung dari satu sampai sepuluh agar tetap fokus.

“Kak Yuvin, Kyu!”

Teriakan Jihyo seketika menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah mereka. Minkyu bahkan sampai bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Jihyo untuk memastikan.

“Kenapa? Kau melihat sesuatu?”

“Barusan telunjuk Kak Jun bergerak. Aku sudah melihatnya dua kali.”

Setelah mendengar ucapan si bungsu, Yuvin segera bergabung dengan mereka di samping ranjang.

“Kau tidak halusinasi, kan?”

“Tidak, aku serius! Kyu, coba sini.”

Jihyo meraih tangan kiri Minkyu dan meletakkan jemari tangan kanan Hyeongjun di atas telapak tangannya. Ada sekitar 5 detik keheningan sebelum telunjuk Hyeongjun kembali bergerak, kali ini juga diikuti dengan pergerakan jari tengah dan jari manisnya.

“Kak, Jihyo benar. Jemari Hyeongjun bergerak.”

Ya, Yuvin juga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yuvin menekan tombol darurat di dinding. Segera setelah dokter jaga dan suster datang, mereka menunggu di luar kamar sembari menelepon anggota keluarga inti.

“Keluarga pasien Song Hyeongjun?”

“Ya, saya kakaknya. Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?”

“Adik Anda sudah siuman, tapi masih belum bisa bergerak banyak. Selama 24 jam ke depan, kami akan rutin mengontrolnya setiap tiga jam sekali sampai kedua mata setidaknya bisa bergerak bebas dan suara mulai muncul.”

“Terima kasih banyak, Dok.”

Yuvin dan Jihyo berpelukan erat, air mata kebahagiaan pun tak sanggup lagi mereka bendung. Minkyu ikut memeluk keduanya dari belakang sembari menolehkan kepala ke kamar. Dari ambang pintu, Hyeongjun terlihat sudah membuka lebar kedua matanya. Segurat senyum penuh syukur tersungging di bibir Minkyu yang tak pernah lelah berdoa demi terwujudnya mukjizat hari itu.

Hari demi hari, Hyeongjun menunjukkan peningkatan yang signifikan. Sel-sel tubuh dan saraf Hyeongjun beregenerasi dengan baik selama koma, sehingga kini dia hanya perlu melatih otot-otot yang lama tidak digunakan melalui fisioterapi. Suaranya sudah kembali dan bisa berkomunikasi seperti sedia kala.

Semua kerabat dan sahabat juga datang silih berganti menjenguk Hyeongjun, tak terkecuali dengan Jimudan. Meski tidak lagi dapat menari bersama mereka dengan kondisi fisik yang sekarang, Hyeongjun akan tetap menjaga silaturahmi yang sudah terjalin baik. Hangyul dan Sihun yang kini berada di Amerika Serikat pun menyempatkan diri bertukar kabar via panggilan video.

**20 NOVEMBER 2019**

“Bagaimana? Bagus?” tanya Minkyu pada Hyeongjun yang terkesima memandangi 38 lukisan dirinya dari kursi roda.

“Karya Kak Minkyu tak akan pernah kuragukan. Tapi kenapa berhenti di bulan Juli?”

“Kemarin aku melukis ini semua karena rindu dengan senyumanmu,” ujar Minkyu sambil mendekati Hyeongjun, lalu berjongkok di sampingnya. “Sekarang karena sudah kembali, biarkan aku menikmatinya dengan menatapmu langsung seperti ini.”

“Kau sudah pandai menggombal rupanya.”

“Masih belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Hangyul,” jawab Minkyu yang direspon dengan tawa lepas Hyeongjun.

“Kak, aku ingin ke Hutan Seoul.”

_Me To You, You To Me by Scenery Of Riding Bicycle_

Putaran roda kursi Hyeongjun yang diiringi langkah Minkyu terhenti di depan satu bangku. Mengingat Hyeongjun belum diperbolehkan keluar lingkungan rumah sakit, akhirnya Minkyu mengajak yang lebih muda berkeliling sekitaran rumah sakit. Beruntung ada beberapa Pohon Gingko Biloba yang tumbuh subur di salah satu sudut taman, dan di sinilah mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan sekarang.

“Di sini saja tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kalau di sini pemandangannya juga bagus,” tutur Hyeongjun sambil menengadahkan kepala, melihat dedaunan kuning emas yang menggantung di atas sana.

“Hyeongjun…”

“Ya?”

“Aku penasaran apa yang kau mimpikan selama tidur 3 tahun itu.”

“Mimpi, ya? Saking nyatanya, aku tak mengira kalau itu hanya mimpi.”

“Nyata… maksudnya?”

“Di mimpi itu, aku berada di sebuah jalan tanpa ujung yang di kiri-kanannya berjejer Pohon Gingko Biloba. Aku terus-menerus berjalan di sana. Untungnya aku tidak sendirian. Kak Minkyu dan Jihyo juga ada di sana lalu kita bertiga bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan. Anehnya sentuhan tangan kalian sangat terasa, seperti sekarang ini,” jelasnya sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Minkyu guna menarik sendiri kursi rodanya hingga kedua lutut mereka menempel.

Di detik-detik berikutnya, Hyeongjun menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Minkyu, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya dengan ringan di permukaan bibir Minkyu. Sepuluh detik lamanya, persis seperti saat Minkyu mencium Hyeongjun kala itu.

“Terasa nyata sekali, ‘kan, Kak?”

Wajah dan kedua telinga Minkyu mulai memerah. Ini kenyataan yang begitu indah seperti mimpi bagi Minkyu. Kecupan Hyeongjun barusan benar-benar mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

“Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, Kak, dan aku minta maaf baru bisa membalas perasaanmu setelah sekian lama. Tidur panjang kemarin sungguh menyadarkanku untuk tidak mengabaikan orang sebaik dirimu.”

Di bawah teduhnya Pohon Gingko Biloba dan sapuan angin musim gugur yang menjatuhkan daun-daun keemasannya, Hyeongjun dan Minkyu berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan masing-masing. Keduanya memberanikan diri untuk memulai langkah bersama dalam jalinan kasih yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

**SEOUL, 8 AGUSTUS 2020**

Semua pandangan tamu undangan yang hadir di pesta pernikahan intim _outdoor_ itu, tertuju pada seorang Kim Wooseok yang sangat menawan dengan riasan minimalis dan tuksedo denimnya. Setiap langkah maju yang Wooseok ambil adalah hitungan mundur bagi statusnya yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi pasangan sehidup semati seorang Lee Jinhyuk. Pria jangkung dengan senyuman secerah pagi hari itu, tampak sibuk menarik dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam seiring menipisnya jarak di antara mereka berdua.

“Kenapa aku ikut tegang, ya? Padahal yang menikah hari ini mereka.”

Minkyu hanya bisa menahan tawa dalam senyumannya tatkala tangan kiri Hyeongjun memegang erat tangan kanannya.

“Aku sudah bisa membayangkan andai kita yang ada di posisi mereka.”

Celetukan Minkyu barusan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hyeongjun dari altar kepada dirinya.

“Kak Minkyu sungguh tidak keberatan menunggu dua tahun lagi sampai aku lulus?”

“Jangankan dua tahun dengan kondisimu yang sehat seperti ini, tiga tahun menunggumu dalam keadaan tertidur saja aku sanggup. Bagiku, kau sebegitu sepadan dan berharga untuk ditunggu, Hyeongjun.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 22nd 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1297000883801096192


End file.
